Rinto and Rin Love is Complicated
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rinto and Rin hate each other Rinto keeps Teasing and is rude while Rin is in Rinto's  words "Annoying" rated T for bad words *shame on you guys! Cast: sorry*
1. Chapter 1

**AmutoCutie66: Yay! My first story**

**Len: it's not that big a deal**

**AmutoCutie66: SHUT UP LEN U JUST WANT THIS TO BE A RIN X LEN STORY**

**Rinto: you guys are annoying**

**Rin: AmutoCutie66 doesn't own Vocaloid**

**Rin Pov**

"But _lennnnn"_ I whined. "I need help on question 5!"

"No get it done yourself" Len said pokeing my forehead.

"Please don't be so loud it's annoying," said some kid.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Kagamine Rinto," he replied nonchalantly.

"Hey you have our last name! I'm Kagamine Rin and this is Kagamine Len!" I motioned to Len doing his work.

"You should listen to your brother and work," Rinto stated.

"He is NOT my brother!" I said with a pout.

"He your boyfriend?" he asked. I swear people are going to get punched if they keep asking that.

"NO we are childhood friends!" I said then whispered, "Plus Len likes this new girl Lenka," it was true.

"Oh MY Lenka?" he said "Well she isn't my Girlfriend but she is MY friend. Like a sister a LITTLE annoying sister," he explained.

"I know how you feel!" said Len laughing.

I made a pout. "Your mean!" I say packing up before the bell rings.

"Cant blame him, your loud!" said Rinto with a smirk. "Here you guys should come to my place," he handed Len a piece of paper.

"Like HELL I'll come to your house!" I yell.

Next thing I know I'm being dragged to his house. "I DON'T WANNA!" I yell.

"To bad I wanna see Lenka and you are my back up!" Said Len tightening his grasp. I gave up and let him drag me. He rang the door bell and…

**AmutoCutie66: MWAHAHAHA cliff hanger. **

**Rinto: not really everyone knows what going to happen L-**

**Len and Rin: SHUT UP!**


	2. Chapter 2 the house of Rinto and Lenka

**AmutoCutie66: PART 2 **

**Rinto: The last one was to short**

**Rin: well duh she wanted a cliff hanger**

**Len: AmutoCutie66 doesn't own Vocaloid!**

**Len Pov **

"Hi Lenka," I said as she opened the door.

"Hi Len! Rinto is in the kitchen juggling oranges!" she answered. I swore I sweat dropped. Oranges? God he is a boy version of Rin.

"ORANGES! OUT OF MY WAY!" Rin yelled running to the kitchen.

"please sit on the couch! I'll get you a Banana!" she said running to the kitchen. Then I heard her scream and ran after her.

"wha- oh," I stopped dead in my tracks. Rin was throwing oranges at Rinto.

"PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THE ORANGES! GET THE LEMONS OR BANANAS!" yelled Rinto. Me and Lenka went back to watch T.V.

"They would be such a cute couple if they stopped fighting! Maybe we could lock em' up in the basement! But how…" she started thinking. Her face was so cute~!

"Tell them there are Oranges!" I yelled.

"Good idea! RIN RINTO CAN YOU GET THE ORANGES FROM THE BASEMENT?" she yells loud.

"I WILL!" they both yelled. They quickly ran trying to trip each other or push the other to a wall. Lenka and me quickly ran to lock the door.

Rin pov

"I don't see any Oranges," I went to go back to the living room. But the door was locked. "THE DOOR IT'S LOCKED!" I hit the door really hard. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!" I was then pushed out of the way by Rinto. Who hit the door with his arm buthe instead got a cut.

"Oh no!" I said. I started examining the wound.

"Get off," he said looking away. We went back down and sat on the floor. It was surprisingly very cold. I couldn't help but shiver a bit. The next thing I knew a blanket was over my head.

"Your pathetic why would you even wear that, it's so tiny for the spring," he commented.

"SO I always wear this!," I stated.

" yea yea I'm tired," he stated. Lying to fall asleep. Wheni knew e was sleeping I went through a few cupboards until I found another blanket. I then put it over him. Hugging my knees I fell asleep.

**AmutoCutie66: hi guys I Like this story but I might finish it off in chapter 3. but don't worry! I'm making a new one called, 'My Master' And it WILL be longer than this maybe.**

**Rin: that's too bad I'll miss you all! **

**Rinto: SO LONG SUCKAS**

**Lenka: we aren't leaving until chapter 3**

**Len: ILL MISS YOU GUYS T.T**


	3. Chapter 3 love

**AmutoCutie66: last chapter guys ILL MISS U I don't own Vocaloid**

** Rinto pov**

I awoke to some blonde hair in my face and a heavy item on my chest. I whip the hair away from face, to see Rin sleeping on my chest.

"Good morning, orange," I say teasing.

Her eyes opened and she obviously didn't realize she was on me cause she just snuggled closer. "Hey orange," I say. She opened her eyes wide and let out a scream. "Good morning" I say sitting up.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-… good morning!" she said.

"That was a crap load of stuttering," I tease. Her response was a red face.

"Your cute when you blush," I say taking her chin in my hand.

"T-TH-Thank you!" she said making the blush deeper.

I leaned in and kissed her gently.

She first was surprised and resistant, but soon softened into the kiss.

When I pulled away I left her red as a beat.

"I-I-I-I-I," she tried to speak.

"Love you…" I finished. I then pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"I Love you, Rin," I say.

"I-I love you too, Rinto," she said into my chest.

**AmutoLover66: that might have been a bit soon to say love but hey sue me! (NOT REALLY DON'T SUE!)**

**Cast: BYE BYE! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY!**


	4. importantish

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


End file.
